You are important to me
by Protection 101
Summary: Hal falls to the pavement trying to catch his breath. He hadn't realized that he had picked up his usual pace for a long stretch of the road ... not until Hermione found him trying to catch his breath. The two best friends have an heated discussion on whom is on Hal's mind.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #226 (Title) Catching my breath**

Hal knelt down onto the ground with his right hand against the pavement. His head bowed as he tried to catch his breath. He felt black spots over come his eyes. His left hand rose to rest against his racing heart.

"Hal are you okay?" A soft gentle spoke in his right ear. He felt cool hands on his bare sweaty back.

Hal lifted his head then lowered it once more as he felt dizzy.

"Take it easy. Just remember to breath easily." The voice spoke as the hand gently rubbed his back in a counter clockwise motion.

It took a few minutes for Hal to get his breathing back. Looking he smiled into Hermione's eyes. "Oh hey 'Mione."

"Tried to out run yourself again didn't you." Hermione shook her head as she continued to run her hands on her best friend's bare back. She was relieved that his breathing was under control once more. The redness was receding from his flushed sweaty face.

"I'm trying to be able to pull my weight on the track." Hal carefully stood to his feet and helped Hermione up beside him. He started to stretch his arms to work out some of the kinks that were in there during his unscheduled break.

Hermione slightly frowned. "Hal you pull your own weight on that damn track." She stepped closer to him. Her right hand rose to gently cup his jaw in it. She looked deeply into his eyes. "You are only pacing yourself … no one else matters. You know that running and swimming is the pacing yourself sports. That you can go as fast and as long as you can … as long as you build up your stamina."

"That's what I'm doing Hermione." Hal frowned himself.

"Looks to me like you are trying to push yourself into an early grave." Hermione moved away from him. She turned and started to walk down the sidewalk.

Hal sighed deeply. He gently jogged to catch up to his extremely pissed off best friend. "'Mione." He started …

Hermione stopped and turned to face him. Causing Hal to stop in his jog. "Don't you 'Mione' me Hal Cooper! I care about you. You are one of my boys." Angry tears sparked in her eyes. "You are my family." She angry shook her head and turned forward once more.

"I know that." Hal gently said as he stared at her stiff body. "I'm sorry that I scared you 'Mione." He husked out. "I really did start out as I always do. I guess I got lost in my head and didn't truly realize that I was running as fast as I was; and for as long as I was till I simply crashed."

"What was on your mind Hal? Or should I ask whom was on your mind?" Hermione didn't hide the distaste.

Hal flushed. "She's not that bad Hermione." 

"She's not into you." Hermione shook her head. "She is into guys like FP Jones."

"Only because they live in the same trailer park." Hal argued. "Look I know you don't like Alice. I also know Alice doesn't like you." He sighed deeply. "I know that you and Alice pretty much won't be close to one another ever." He stepped forward. "But I honesty believe that I do have a future with Alice."

"She's just using you." Hermione frankly looked up into Hal's eyes.

Hal looked away from Hermione's eyes. "She may be using me. But I'm fine with that." He looked back into Hermione's eyes. "I can't explain this feeling I have inside me 'Mione. But I truly do believe that God wants Alice and I together. For us to be married. Us to raise our children together."

"Don't bring God into this Hal Cooper!" Hermione sighed deeply. "Just simply don't." She shook her head.

Hal folded his arms across his chest. "It's what I believe." He spoke in a quite voice.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her best friend; and pulled herself against him. Resting her head against the smoothing beating of his heart. "I just really don't see how God is in this …. only to make you miserable."

Hal kissed the top of her head and pulled her gently away. "Our children deserve to exist 'Mione." He simply stated.

Hermione rested her head against Veronica's door simply watching as Veronica, and Betty were sound asleep in each other arms. Ronnie's arms were around Betty's waist as Betty's head was against Ronnie's chest; just below her daughter's chin.

 _Yes Hal; your children deserve to exist on this plant. But oh God what a price those three innocent souls had to pay on whom their biological mother is. Not like I chose any better for Veronica's biological father when I chose Hiram._ "But I wouldn't trade Ronnie for anything in this world." She whispered as she watched as Veronica's right hand rose to gently stroke the back of Betty's shoulder underneath her tank top.

The world would have been a sad place to live in without the fated love of Betty and Veronica. Hermione wouldn't have wanted to live in it if she knew what she would have been missing out … if she had successfully talked Hal out of marrying Alice.


End file.
